


Jealousy At Its Finest

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Tolkienverse [10]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, tolkienverse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Reader and Fili are in love with each other, but they don’t know. When reader and the rest of the Company finds shelter at a brothel, reader’s jealousy comes out when she sees Fili flirt with the brothel’s inhabitants.
Relationships: Fili & Reader, Fíli & You, Fíli/Reader, Fíli/You
Series: Tolkienverse [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071206
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Unfortunately, you and The Company got caught in a terrible thunderstorm on your quest to Erebor. However, you happen to be passing through a small town. It was late and none of the shops were open except one. You had come to find out it was a brothel. Lucky for you lot, the owner of place had fallen for Kili’s charm and she let you and the Company spend the night to wait out the storm. 

“Now, because you are a large group, it might be a while to get your rooms together. So, go ahead and enjoy yourselves. My girls will happily tend to any of your…needs.” 

You rolled your eyes as you saw how ecstatic the Company became as those words were said. So you all sat down and waited. Not even seconds after sitting down, a swarm of attractive ladies starting heading towards every member of the Company. And boy were they smiling from ear to ear. Then there was Bilbo who was awfully shy and didn’t know what to do. Fili and Kili laughed and joked with him saying,

“Relax, Bilbo! Enjoy yourself!”

You couldn’t help but melt as you watched Fili smile and laugh. Mahal, you loved that dwarf ever since you were young.

You had grown up with the young Durin princes. It all started because you had played a prank on a shop owner. You had been caught and were about to face the consequences until the Durin boys ended up taking the blame. In that moment, you three formed a glorious friendship. As you all grew up, you began to develop feelings for the older prince. Unfortunately for you, Kili was well aware of it. He constantly nagged you about the fact.

“Y/N, you should just tell him! You never know if he’ll feel the same!”

You scoffed, “And risk ruining our long term friendship? No thanks Kee.”

You were stubborn. Terribly stubborn. But you just couldn’t risk it. You three have gone through a lot together. You absolutely didn’t want your feelings to get in the way of that. So there you were now, sitting in a brothel watching the love of your life smile and laugh. You watched with a big smile on your face. 

…Then that smile faded. A very attractive woman was now all over Fili. She was twirling his hair and flirting with him. What made you even more angry was that he was flirting back.

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. Easy now Y/N. He’s not even yours to begin with. Just stay calm. Ignore them.

Your thoughts were broken to the sound of Fili’s laughter. You clenched your fists until your knuckles were white.

Bofur tapped you on the shoulder, “Lass, ye alright?”

You looked to him and nodded, “It’s just a bit stuffy in here. I think I’ll get some fresh air.” 

Bofur tried to stop you, “Lass, it’s pouring out there. You’ll get sick.”

“Bofur, please. If I stay in here, I think I’ll be sick.” You pushed passed him and went outside. You threw your hood over your head and began to walk around the town. Yeah, it was raining pretty hard. But you would rather be out here than watch Fili flirt with some other woman. 

Back in the brothel

Kili noticed when your smile faded. He looked to his side to see Fili flirting with one of the women. Oh Mahal. He immediately knew how you were feeling. He paid no attention to the woman talking to him as he watched you talk to Bofur. He watched as you stood and left the brothel. He immediately got up and followed you. 

Kili watched you closely as you walked towards a patch of trees. He saw you crumple to the ground under one. You were crying. He ran up to you and cradled you.

As you cried, you whispered in a raspy tone, “I really hate this Kee. I wish I had never fallen in love with him.” 

“Hush now, you don’t mean that.”

“It’s just so hard for me knowing we can never be together.” You sobbed into Kili’s chest.

Kili started stroking your hair as you cried, “You don’t know that Y/N. He just might have feelings for you.”

Mahal knows, Fili does have feelings for you. I would know. I can see it in his eyes whenever he’s around you. He loves you. A LOT. He’s just being a fool right now. 

The rain poured through the trees and onto you two. You and Kili sat on the ground in silence. You let the sound of the rain soothe you as you both fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

All of your rooms were finally ready and you and Kili were nowhere to be seen. Fili was starting to get worried. It had been almost an hour since you two left his sight.

Thorin sighed, “Has anyone seen Y/N and Kili?”

Bofur spoke up, “I believe Y/N went outside. She said she wasn’t feeling well. Not long after, Kili followed her. I can go check on them if-”

“No!” Fili shouted. The Company stared at him. He cleared his throat, “I mean, that’s alright Bofur. I’ll go check on them. Make sure they’re not getting into any trouble.”

Thorin nodded, “Very well. While you’re at it, give them their room keys.” He handed them to Fili. Fili nodded and ran out the brothel.

It was still raining, but not as hard as it was earlier. You and Kili were nowhere in proximity of the brothel. Fili was starting to panic. If you two were dead, then Mahal help him. If you two were alive, then Mahal hold him back because you two will be. 

Fili neared a patch of trees and stopped in his tracks. There you were. Sleeping in Kili’s arms as he slept against a tree trunk. A flood of relief and jealousy started to overcome Fili’s body. For years, he has had strong feelings for you, these of which Kili was well aware of. Now, he does this? No. He probably didn’t mean it. Get a hold of yourself, Fili.

He walked towards you and Kili. He watched as your chest rose and fell. You looked so beautiful. You looked at peace. But then he noticed how puffy your eyes were. Was she crying? Why was she crying? If something was wrong, why didn’t she tell me? She tells me everything. 

You began to stir awake. You felt like there was another presence. You slowly opened your eyes. The moonlight shining through the trees. Your vision cleared and Fili is kneeling next to you. 

He smiles at you, “You two shouldn’t be out here. You’ll get sick. And we can’t have you sick on our way to Erebor.” You nodded and sat up. You stretched your arms as you yawned. You then shook Kili awake.

“Kee, come on. Our rooms are ready.”

Kili began to whine, “But I was having such a nice dream.”

“Yeah, yeah. You can continue your dream inside in a nice warm bed. Not a cold tree trunk.” You hooked your arm around Kili’s and began to walk leaving Fili behind, which he didn’t like. 

He sped up to you and cleared his throat, “So, Y/N, Bofur said you weren’t feeling well. Are you alright?”

You hesitated for a moment, “Yes, I’m fine. Just got a bit dizzy in there. But thank you, Fili.” 

“Oh, here are your room keys.” He handed them to you and Kili then entered the brothel. He gathered up his things and headed towards his room. However, he was stopped by the woman he was engaging with earlier. You saw this and tilted your head down. 

Kili gathered his things and put his arm around you as you both headed to your rooms. Lucky for the both of you, your rooms were at the end of the hall right next to each other’s, which meant you wouldn’t have to deal with your neighbors’ nightly activities. Your room, however, was going to be right next to Fili’s. If he was going to have company tonight, you did not want to hear it.

“Kee, can we switch rooms?”

“Yes, but why?”

“Just in case Fili has..company tonight.”

“Y/N, I don’t-”

“Please, Kee? Just in case?” 

“Fine and you’re sure, you’ll be okay? You can always come to my room if you need anything.”

You nodded, “Yes, I’ll be fine. Thank you Kee.”

Fili rounded the corner into the hall just in time to see Kili kiss you on the head. Fili clenched his fists. Before, Kili even entered his room, Fili dragged him away and into his room.

“Oi! What was that about?” Kili asked as he rubbed his arm.

“Would you like to tell me what’s going on between you and Y/N?”

Kili scoffed, “You serious? Me and her? We’re like siblings. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t think me a fool, Kee! She was sleeping in your arms. You just kissed her on her head. What. Is. Going. On?”

“Nothing! I love her like a sister. I would never come between you two!”

“Then why were you two out there for so long? And why did she look like she was crying?”

“She said she was feeling sick!”

“Don’t lie to me, Kili!”

“Why don’t you ask her instead?!”

“Because she’ll just lie to me! I’ve known her long enough to know when she’s lying.”

“Fili, please! I’m tired. I don’t want to-”

“Why was Y/N crying?!”

“Because of you!”


	3. Chapter 3

Fili stood there with a stunned expression on his face, “W-what do you mean because of me?”

Kili sighed, “I’ve said too much. Y/N would be upset with me.”

“Kee, please-”

“No, Fee. If you want to know, ask Y/N yourself.” Kili walked passed Fili and left the room.

Because of me? What did I do? I didn’t say anything did I?

You woke up to Bofur’s voice and banging on your door, “Y/N! Wake up, lass! We’re leaving soon!”

You groaned into your pillow, “Can I sleep a little bit longer?”

“Afraid not, lass. Thorin’s in a mood and wants to get going.”

You sighed as you sat up on the bed. Your hair was a mess and you didn’t have time to re-braid it. Also, your eyes were still a bit red and puffy from your crying last night. You shrugged and gathered your things. You then happen to exit your room at the same time as Fili. Great. You two made eye contact and you noticed the bags in his eyes. Guess he didn’t get much sleep considering how he was looking at that woman last night. You shook your head and walked pass him not giving him another single glance, however a hand caught your wrist.

“Y/N, can I speak to you for a moment?”

You hesitated to answer, “Um. Well-”

“Y/N! Finally! You were sleeping for hours. Come on! The rest of the Company are waiting! You too, Fee.” Kili grabbed both of you and dragged you outside to meet with the Company. Everyone were on their ponies waiting.

Thorin looked grumpy as usual, “Everyone counted for, Balin?”

Balin smiled at you as you mounted your pony, “Seems to be in order.”

Throughout the rest of the day, Fili had been trying to talk to you. In all honesty, you really didn’t want to talk. You just couldn’t. Thank Mahal every time he approached you, Kili or another from the Company needed to speak with you. They all knew your feelings for Fili. To them, it was incredibly obvious…except to Fili. 

Finally, the sun was setting and Thorin ordered to set up camp for the night. As you were getting ready for watch duty with Kili, Fili tapped you on the shoulder. 

“Um..Y/N, I really do need to speak with you. It’s, erm, really important.”

You bit your lip and looked at Kili. He nodded to your unspoken question and you walked with Fili. You walked away from the camp to a private area behind some trees.

“What is it, Fili?” You coldly ask him. 

Fili took in a deep breath, “I know you were lying to me last night. You weren’t feeling sick. I also talked to Kili and he said that you were crying. H-He said you were crying because of me. Is that true?”

When this is over, Kili is gonna be done for.

“And Y/N, please don’t lie to me again. I’ve known you long enough to know when you’re lying.”

You sighed and looked at the ground, “Yes. I was crying because of you.”

Fili took a step towards you, “May I ask why?”

You took a moment to collect your thoughts. In your head you can hear Kili saying, “You’re going to have to tell him sooner or later.”

I would prefer later, but there’s no going back now. 

“You..I..” It’s alright Y/N, you can do this, “I saw you flirting with that woman when we were at the brothel and…and I was jealous.”

Fili looked at you and a smile form on his lips. You gave him a suspicious look, “Why are you sm-”

You were interrupted as your lips met Fili’s. For a couple seconds, you stood there frozen, then you moved your lips with his. Both of you broke apart at the sudden need for air.

A couple feet away from you, you hear Kili yell from behind a tree, “FINALLY!”

You laugh as Fili rolls his eyes. Fili sighed and yelled towards his brother, “Aren’t you supposed to be on watch duty?”

“Yeah, I’m watching you two!”

Fili smirked as he looked at you.

“…Fee..what are you-”

“Oh yeah? Watch this, Kee!” Fili grabs your face and kisses you again. You hear Kili pleading, “Alright! Alright! Please, I get it! I’m going!”

You laugh as you break the kiss and Fili hugs you to his chest, “I’m sorry if I hurt you Y/N. I love you. So much. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

You hugged him tighter, “You didn’t know, Fee. It’s alright. I love you too.” 

You then feel Fili reach into his pocket. He steps back and holds the object in front of you. It’s a courting bead.

“May I?” 

You smile and nod. Fili takes a strand of your hair and braids it, As the end, he inserts the bead. Both of you walk back to the camp hand in hand. 

Fili looks to you, “Now everyone will know how I feel about you.”

“We already knew how you felt about her, lad!” Bofur yells from his bedroll.

“You made it painfully obvious.” Ori adds.

The rest of the Company agreed as the two of you laughed. 

“Alright. Everyone settle down. Nephew, I’m proud of you, but get to sleep! Y/N, get back to watch duty!” 

“Yes, Uncle.”

“Yes, Thorin.” 

Before you leave Fili, he kisses you one more time, “Good night, amrâlimê”


End file.
